


Push me

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Sexual contents, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primissima PWP, abbiate pietà(?)</p><p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili Sosta alla locanda"<br/>More!BramaFest: VOGLIAMO LA PROROGA <3</p><p> </p><p>~Dedicato a Princess_Kurenai, perchè mi ha confermato che questa era effettivamente una PWP <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



Non capitava spesso che la compagnia di Thorin alloggiasse in una locanda durante il cammino, ma quando questo accadeva era un gran sollievo per tutti e una rara occasione per riposare al riparo dai rumori del bosco e delle montagne.

Kìli spintonò il fratello dentro la stanza, immediatamente dopo che chiusero la porta gli si lanciò addosso con foga, divorandolo di baci frenetici e aderendo al suo corpo il più possibile, ingoffendo ulteriormente il già distratto tentativo di Fìli di chiudere la serratura, il sordo "clack" che scattò poco dopo li separò definitivamente dal mondo esterno.  
Mai staccandosi, salvo che per riprendere fiato, i due arrivarono al letto già seminudi liberandosi frettolosamente dei pesanti ed ormai superflui abiti, segnando una scia di stoffe varie che dalla porta arrivava al giaciglio più vicino.  
Si buttarono pesantemente sopra al letto, Fìli che premeva con forza i polsi di Kìli sul materasso bloccandolo tra il suo corpo e le lenzuola sottostanti, e il moro che come tutta risposta agganciò le gambe al suo bacino, tirandoselo contro con insistenza.  
"Ahh… Fìli… Fìli" Ansimò il minore, tra un bacio rubato alle labbra dell'altro e forti strattoni per tenere il bollente corpo del fratello il più possibile appiccicato al suo.  
"Fìli scopami… ti prego… scopami Fìli!" Alzò il bacino contro quello del biondo, sfregando energicamente la sua gocciolante erezione contro quella altrettanto bagnata dell'altro, conosceva perfettamente la reazione che sarebbe andato a scatenare di li a poco nel fratello, sapeva fin troppo bene che Fìli non era uno che resisteva alle suppliche, specialmente di questo genere.  
Fìli bevve l'ultimo "ti prego" dalle gonfie labbra del fratello, con uno scatto lo separò dal suo corpo, premendo forte sul sul petto con le mani, potendolo così guardare in volto: uno spettacolo di erotismo, pura brama si dipingeva sul suo volto ansimante, chiedeva sesso e sesso avrebbe avuto.  
"Lo sai… ah… che quando fai così mi fai… perdere il controllo..?" Soffiò queste parole in faccia al moro come una sfida, una promessa di farlo urlare finchè avesse avuto fiato in corpo… sfida che l'altro accettò ancorando lo sguardo nei suoi occhi e leccandosi le labbra lascivamente, per poi mordendosi il labbro inferiore, attendendo l'incombente reazione del biondo.  
Con un verso gutturale e strattonandolo per le spalle, Fìli girò con una certa dose di violenza il moro, bloccandogli poi i polsi sopra la testa in una stretta ferrea, che non consentiva scampo ne repliche, questo causò un profondo gemito di piacere a Kìli, ora succube del volere del fratello maggiore.  
Fìli si umettò appena le dita e senza molte cerimonie penetrò il moro sotto di lui, iniziando da subito a premere, entrare e uscire, girare le dita dentro di lui per poi aprirle a forbice, provocando alti gemiti di dolore e piacere al fratellino, costringendolo a spingere il volto sulle ruvide coperte per darsi un contegno, che però tardava ad arrivare.  
Un po' per puro dispetto e un po' per paura di essere sentiti dagli altri, il biondo mollò la presa sui polsi e afferrò i disordinati capelli di Kìli strattonandolo all'indietro, obbligandolo a reclinare il capo e ad ascoltare le sue parole "Non sai proprio non gemere come una puttana, eh fratellino~?".  
Sul viso di Kìli si allargò un sorriso carico di malizia e di consapevolezza che, no, effettivamente non sapeva non gemere senza ritegno sotto i tocchi esperti del fratello, ma raccolse il guanto di sfida e al sovvenire dell'ennesimo gemito si morse il labbro inferiore, soffocando il tutto in un "Mhhhhh" profondo e strozzato.  
Sorrise soddisfatto Fìli, riprendendo il suo gioco ancora per pochi intensi minuti, durante i quali Kìli si artigliò con le dita alla coperta sino a sbiancarsi le nocche per lo sforzo, premeva il volto contro il materasso e non poté impedirsi di creare una piccola macchia umida di saliva sotto di se, tanto era il piacere che gli stava provocando il fratello con solo uso delle dita.  
"Mnngh… ah… di p…. di pi-ahh~!" Kìli rantolava parole sconnesse tendendosi sempre di più verso le dita del fratello, iniziando ad assecondare i movimenti di quest'ultimo col bacino, ma ottenendo solo di allontanare la mano del fratello dalla sua apertura. Piagnucolando per l'interrotto contatto Kìli cercò di voltarsi, di replicare a quella decisione, ma Fìli lo precedette afferrandolo per le cosce rigirandolo nuovamente supino e portando poi le gambe del moro sopra le sue spalle.  
"Voglio godermi ogni tua singola espressione…" Spiegò poi tastando col pollice le labbra umide e rosse dell'amato fratellino "…E ogni tuo tentativo di non guaire come una donnicciola." .  
Altra sfida, altra impresa per Kìli, che quando sentì la pulsante erezione del fratello penetrarlo completamente in una sola vigorosa spinta verso l'alto, dovette coprirsi il volto con le braccia per non lasciarsi andare a gemiti e rantolii che avrebbero solo fatto ghignare Fìli soddisfatto: no, non voleva proprio dargliela vinta.  
Annaspò deglutendo a vuoto, soffocando i gemiti in gola e ricacciando giù quegli "Ahh" soddisfatti che pregavano per staccarsi dalle sue labbra, Fìli decise di metterlo ulteriormente in difficoltà piantando saldamente la presa sul suo bacino e spingendo sempre più forte verso la prostata già sensibile del moro.  
Kaput.  
Kìli non poté più resistere ed inarcando la schiena venne copiosamente sul proprio addome, schizzando fino al petto tanta era la forza dell'orgasmo che lo stava investendo, reclinò il capo all'indietro alla ricerca di aria e poco ci mancò che strappasse quella logora coperta tanta era la forza con cui vi si era aggrappato.  
Fìli spinse ancora un paio di volte, ma ormai sopraffatto dalle contrazioni che l'orgasmo stava causando al fratello, cedette a sua volta avendo appena il tempo di sfilarsi da quel corpo bollente e di venire anche lui sull'addome del moro, già imbrattato del suo stesso seme.  
Crollarono sfiniti annaspando alla ricerca di aria, col cuore che martellava a mille nel loro petto, trovando tuttavia la lucidità di intrecciare le dita in un gesto affettuoso, in totale contrasto con gli ultimi minuti che aveva visto quella stanza.

Non capitava spesso che la compagnia di Thorin alloggiasse in una locanda durante il cammino, ma quando questo accadeva era un po' l'imbarazzo generale per gli schiamazzi ambigui che i due fratelli producevano non appena varcata la soglia della propria stanza.


End file.
